Lección
by La Kalaka
Summary: En la lucha por la vida, no hay lugar para el error, la Muerte es un enemigo implacable y un quirófano es lo mismo que un campo de batalla.


**TITULO: Lección**

_FANDOM:_ Bleach

_PERSONAJES_: Ishida Uryuu, Ishida Ryuuken; menciones de Ichigo, Chad y Orihime.

_RATING:_ K

_ REQUEST:_ #1 - hessefan

* * *

><p><em>"En la lucha por la vida, no hay lugar para el error, la Muerte es un enemigo implacable y un quir fano es lo mismo que un campo de batalla."<em>

Un error solo llamaba a la muerte, pensó mirando el cuerpo de Uryuu sobre la camilla mientras entraban al quirófano. Era un cuadro lamentable: la camisa arrancada de su cuerpo para llegar a la herida, la tez mortalmente p lida y un corte limpio que cruzaba hombro y brazo con precisi n. Herida profunda y casi mortal.

Casi.

¿Suerte o error?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron recorriendo intensamente aquel corte que solo podía haber sido hecho por una zanpakutou.

¿Un shinigami?

La palabra relampagueó y desapareció de su mente, descartada instantáneamente por el reiatsu desconocido cuyos rastros comenzaban a desaparecer rápidamente, sin embargo bastaban para entender su verdadera naturaleza.

Un humano.

Su hijo había sido derrotado por su descuido y un humano.

- ¿Un golpe a tu orgullo, Uryuu?, murmuró el hombre tras la mascarilla.

Tenía que serlo, derrotado por un error de novato a estas alturas. Su hijo ciertamente era un estúpido, ya fuera por esa excesiva confianza en sus habilidades, o por ir tras un enemigo sin plan alguno; peor aun, por mostrar compasión en el campo de batalla.

Podía enumerar el rosario de errores de su vástago, y aun le faltaban dedos para acabar. Piedad, terquedad, idealismo adolescente, no tener un maldito plan. Lo había sentido salir en pos del extraño reiatsu sin mediar un segundo desde el momento en que lo ubicara.

Apenas pudo contener la amarga sonrisa que se formó tras la mascarilla, mitad frustración mitad desprecio, mientras el personal hospitalario se movía a su lado, dispuesto a dar la batalla.

En una pelea entre la vida y la muerte, la pasión y el sentimentalismo eran cargas inútiles. Derrotar o ser derrotado. Ese era el punto. Y tener siempre un plan a la mano.

Miró sus manos ya enguantadas, alzó la vista y miró a su personal médico, cualquier amago por ofrecerle una salida para mantenerlo fuera del quirofano topaba con una pared de férrea determinación. Ryuuken jamás había hecho caso de esa ley tácita que dictaba que ningún cirujano podía operar a sus seres mas amados. Para él era una patética excusa hecha para gente cobarde, malentendida compasión, sacarina pura y debilidad irritante. Él mismo había ayudado a traer a Uryuu al mundo, ¿Quién mejor que l para preservar su vida?

En la batalla había que ser preciso, reflexionó mientras sus manos se movían a través de la enorme herida, localizando el origen de la hemorragia, limpiando, deteniendo el excesivo torrente. Cada acción hilada, una tras otra con un único fin. Sin dudas de ningún tipo, con la cabeza fría y un as bajo la manga. Esa era su forma de pelear en el día a día entre esas cuatro paredes. Salvando, suturando, sin piedad y decididamente.

Algo que su tonto hijo se negaba a entender.

* * *

><p>Tenía que enseñarle de nuevo, se dijo al final de la cirugía mientras lo veía ser llevado a terapia intensiva. Secándose las manos y acercándose a la mochila salpicada de sangre, hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó el teléfono. Buscó y barajó posibilidades en los escasos nombres de la lista de contactos.<p>

_[ Urahara]_

Le gustaría a saber en que pensaba su hijo al aceptar ayuda de ese aún proscrito. Descartó el nombre automáticamente. Para eso ya estaba Isshin.

"Inoue Orihime ", "Kurosaki Ichigo" , una sonrisa malévola bailó en sus labios al ver el nombre iluminado en la pantalla, su pequeña rivalidad de adolescente con el hijo de Isshin no era secreto para él, lo iba a poner furioso verlo ahí; el chico Sado... no sentía su reiatsu por ningún lado. Con ellos dos bastaría.

Sabía la poca gracia que le iba a dar verlos, pero tenía que darle una lección y asegurarse el mismo de un par de cosas. Nadie corre en pos de un enemigo sin ningún plan.

- Señorita Inoue Orihime?


End file.
